Motivo de existencia
by Canciones de Cuna
Summary: "Yo solo nací para conocerte"… Fue la verdadera respuesta a mi pregunta, pero, una idiota como yo nunca se atrevería a decir aquella frase y solo me conformé con murmurar, "Creo que… nací solamente por este día…". Para mí, era suficiente… Porque no importa lo que haya dicho, mi verdad siempre sería esta… "Solo nací para él"...


Hola. ¿Cómo estan? Hace tiempo que tenía deseos de hacer esto y aproveché mi merecido descanso por terminar la escuela secundaria... además que estoy medio de animo bajo, (podríamos decir que eso influyó para que escribiera esto), bueno, mejor dejemos a un lado mi vida persona y vamos a lo que nos importa... la historia.

_¡Atención!:_ Esto contiene spoilers del manga (de hecho, es la descripción de una escena desde el punto de vista de un personaje), así que, si gustan pueden retroceder y no leerlo, para no arruinarles la historia... Ahora, si.. ya están advertidos.

_Aclaración_ _(otra mas):_ Ningún personaje me pertenece, ni menos el manga/anime de HunterxHunter, todo es de sus respectivos dueños... yo solo hago esto para divertirme.

En fin, espero que les guste.

* * *

Mientras comenzaba a tararear una melodía inexistente para cualquier persona, mis dedos sostenían las piezas de Gungi para luego se ubicadas en su posición. _«...Espero que al gran líder no le enfurezca mi canto...»_ Quizá le incomodaría mi voz. ¡Tal vez deba hablar un poco! ─Oohh~ pareciera que no hemos jugado en tanto tiempo. Yo juego en mis sueños, pero, hacerlo en la vida real es diferente~.

─Mmm...─. Fue el simple sonido que brotó de sus labios.

¿Estará enojado? ¿O cansado? ¿Debo seguir hablando? Bueno... si no ha ordenado que me callara, debe ser que no le molesta oír mis tontas palabras.

¡Oh! Es verdad. Ya había olvidado como es que llegué hasta esta situación... lo mejor será decirselo.

─De pronto tengo la sensación de que mi estomago fue pateado realmente fuerte...─. Una de mis manos rozó mi vientre: no podía quitar aquel dolor de mi mente... _«Fue como si hubiera sido partida en dos...». _Completé en mi mente, mas no tenía el valor para decirlas. ─Y cuando despierto, estoy siendo cargada por una extraña persona...─. ¿Quién habrá sido ese chico? ─...pero como sea. Luego me salvo usted Gran Líder. ¿No es así?

─No fui yo, fue mi subordinado─. Me dice con tranquilidad, pero en un tono inexpresivo.

Siento mis mejillas arder. ¡Tonta Komugi! ─Buhah. ¿Con qué eso es? Disculpe que saltara a conclusiones...─. Dije avergonzada de mí misma. ─La próxima vez que lo vea, agradézcale de mi parte.

─Sí, eso haré. Pronto estaremos reunidos.

Gran Líder parecer estar de buen humor. ¿Tendrá una sonrisa en su rostro? En todo este tiempo, siempre me he preguntado como sería su rostro, sin embargo, termino cayendo en cuenta que el Gran Líder siempre sería el Gran Líder. Sin importar como él fuese... y era suficiente para mí.

─Muy bien, comencemos.

─¡Si, señor!

Esperé pacientemente a que él hiciera su movimiento. ─Una vez preguntaste, cual era mi nombre...

Mi cuerpo se tensó, no esperaba que dijera ello. ─S-sí...─. Tartamudeé vergonzosamente.

─Mi nombre es Meryem.

Un suspiro contenido escapa de mí y siento como una gota de sudor cae lentamente por mi frente. ─Me...ryem...Sama...─. Repetí con dificultad, sin creer que haya conocido su nombre. ¡No te quedes ahí tonta! ¡Muestra respeto por el Gran Líder! ─¡Mi nombre es Komugi!─. Me arrojé al suelo, mostrando que soy inferior a él. ─¡Es todo un honor!

─...Ya sé eso...─. Me dice con voz cansada. «_¿Gran Líder...no Meryem-Sama se siente fatigado?_» ─...no...

No, quizá esté hablando consigo mismo, no debe intervenir, mejor espero a que él desee hablar conmigo. Pero.. ¿Y si no se encuentra bien? ¿Le dolerá algo? ¡Si es así no quiero jugar al Gungi! Me importa más... es mas importante la salud de Meryem-Sama... es más importante, que complacer a una idiota que quiere jugar al juego de mesa que ama y le da sentido a su vida.

─¿Meryem-Sama?

─No necesitas referirte a mi con "Sama".

─¿Uh?

─¡No hagas que te lo repita! No uses "Sama"

¡Whaaah! Gran Líder se disgusto conmigo, pero, no es correcto llamarlo por su nombre. ¡No soy digna de tal honor!

─Yo...¡Yo como podría!─. Moví mis brazos nerviosamente y sentía como mi mandíbula estaba tensa. ─¡No puedo llamar a su Majestad por su nombre, no podría!

Iba a rogar que me disculpase por no aceptar su pedido, sin embargo... ─Entonces...─. Me quedé quita y escuché atentamente. ─Si gano en un juego de Gungi, te dirigirás a mi sin honorifico.

Oh. Entiendo. Es es el deseo de Meryem-Sama. ─Ya veo... bien. ¿Es aceptable llamarlo por su nombre y luego morir?

─...Ah, recuerdo ese trato. No tienes que morir, soy diferente de antes. Prepárate para perder muchas veces─. El tono divertido de sus palabras, hizo que creyese que Meryem-Sama tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

─... ¡Si señor!

─¿Qué quieres cuando ganes?

No necesité pensar en esa respuesta. ─¡Otra partida!

─Entonces juguemos.

Abrí mis ojos, aunque no pudiera ver nada con ellos, y me preparé para la partida.

─_1-5-1. Maestro._

_─9-9-1. Maestro._

_─7-9-1-. Soldado._

¿Estará confundido?

─_2-3-2. Soldado._

_─2-7-2. Cañón._

Lo mas seguro es que el Gran Líder, Meryem-Sama, crea que esto es "_Kokoriko"_.

─_7-1-3. Fortaleza._

...Pero no lo es...

Esta vez... no tendrá que destruir aquella luz que una vez creé.

─Komugi... ¿Te atreves a insultarme?

─No─. Fue lo único que le dije.

─Responder cuidadosamente. No voy a jugar con alguna bobería.

─Entiendo. Jamás he hecho boberías en Gungi.

Gran Líder permaneció unos segundos en silencio y yo solo esperé a que hiciera su jugada. ─Ya veo... He cambiado de opinión. ¡Morirás si pierdes!

Mis labios pretendían curvarse en una sonrisa. Otra vez, planea intimidarme con esa amenaza, pero, no me asusta. Mi vida sin el Gungi, no es vida. ─Si.

─_9-2-1. General Medio_─. Pude percatarme de la fuerza con que dejo la ficha en el tablero, el ruidito llegó hasta mis oídos. ─Muéstrame que hay mas adelante.

Mi pulso no tembló, mi corazón se mantuvo tranquilo y mi rostro inexpresivo: como siempre ocurría al jugar al Gungi. ─_4-6-1. Shinobi_─. Por su repentino silencio, estaba segura que se encontraba sorprendido. ─Esa noche... vino a mi...

─¡Silencio! Debo pensar─. Ordenó de manera cortante y yo... solo pude sonreír.

Era justo que para alguien como yo, le sucedieran cosas tan maravillosas. Siempre había sido una carga para mi familia, por esa razón, me esforzaba para devolverles, de alguna manera, todo lo que hicieron por mi. Mis dedos se tensaron y sujeté con fuerza la falda de mi vestido. Era justo que sintiera la felicidad... esa cáliz que hace feliz a mi corazón y lo hace latir de esta manera... Como si por primera vez... estuviera viva.

─_2-6-1. Caballería._

Con oír esas palabras, mi sonrisa desapareció y solo le abrí paso al miedo. Como era posible... que yo, que una idiota como yo, viviera estas cosas...

─¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?─. Oí la voz del Gran Líder preguntándome.

Aún podía sentir como las lágrimas descendían por mis mejillas, una tras otra, y terminaban estrellándose contra mis puños cerrados. Mi cuerpo temblaba al igual que mi labio inferior. _«¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta!»_ Me recriminaba a mí misma. _«¡No puedes llorar frente al Gran Líder! ¡Frente a Meryem-Sama! ¡Eres una idiota! ¡Una tonta! Una tonta…. Que se siente feliz…»_.

─Yo…─. Mi corazón se estrellaba contra mi pecho y la incertidumbre se infiltró en mí ser. ─¿Está bien… que esté feliz?─. Sin darme cuenta… aquellas palabras escaparon de mis labios. ─Para mi… para alguien como yo…

Mis dedos seguían tensos y el ritmo de mi corazón nunca cambió. El llanto continuaba su curso y por cada segundo que transcurría, mi interior me decía que una persona como yo no merecía esta clase de felicidad; alguien como yo… una idiota como yo… no puede recibir tan bello regalo de la vida.

Sentí un nudo en mi garganta que no me dejaba tranquila. ─Por tantas cosas maravillosas que me han sucedido… ¿Está bien?─. Mi voz se quebró al final, impidiéndome continuar.

─Parece ser…debo contarte al menos esto.

¿Gran Líder deseaba decirme algo?

─Yo… Estoy muriendo por una toxina. No pasará mucho─. Solo oír esas palabras, hicieron que mi cuerpo se sintiera frío y que los sollozos se detuvieran por un instante, mas no impedían que mis lágrimas cayeran.

Su nombre fue lo único que atiné a decir. ─Meryem-Sama.

─Mis últimos momentos… Komugi… Quise pasarlos contigo.

Sentí como una calidez, nunca antes conocida, se adueñaba de mi cuerpo. El calor se acentuó sobre mis mejillas y ahora, había un motivo diferente por el cual mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente. No era por la tristeza, no era por el dolor, ni la angustia o el hecho de que este era el fin de Meryem-Sama… no, era algo no había experimentado jamás… Como si, una agradable y confortable luz se abriera paso en mi pecho…

Esto era...

Esta sensación era...

...Lo que yo siempre busqué...

─Sin embargo… Esta toxina es contagiosa. Si estas mucho tiempo a mi lado…─. Por primera vez, sus palabras no tenían importancia para mí. ─Tú vas…─. Su voz fue convirtiéndose en un murmullo hasta terminar por desaparecer y estaba segura, que ese silencio se debía por mí.

Por primera vez… sería una persona atrevida.

Mis dedos tomaron la ficha de Gungi y sin revelar mi movimiento, lo ubique en el lugar correspondiente. Él debió notarlo, su silencio me lo confirmaba y probablemente se encuentre confundido, sin embargo, esta era la única manera que encontraba para expresarle lo que sentía.

Mi estrategia. Un movimiento reverso… a su reversa.

─Meryem-Sama…─. Con cierta timidez y lentitud, mis dedos dejaron de rozar la pieza del juego. ─Justo ahora estoy… tan feliz─. Admitir aquel sentimiento, era algo de lo que no me creía capaz. ─Puede que no sea mucho…─. Ahora había otro motivo por el cual mis lágrimas no se detenían. ─…pero, por favor, déjeme acompañarlo.

Entiendo ahora. Luego de mucho tiempo, por fin pude comprender el motivo de mi existencia… la única razón de haber nacido en este mundo, tener esta vida y sobrellevar aquellas situaciones, fue para experimentar este momento… Aunque lo haya descubierto en mis últimos instantes de vida. Todo valdría la pena, porque era él… porque él me ayudo a comprender y descubrir esa respuesta… Meryem-Sama…

...Esa respuesta la encontré gracias a él...

...Meryem-Sama..

Mi cuerpo...va sintiéndose cansado... ¿Meryem-Sama no ha dejado de jugar? ¡Entonces yo... seguiré jugando... por él! Puedo escuchar el sonido de las fichas y su voz diciendo los movimientos de su estrategia. Si él no se ha rendido... entonces... yo tampoco debo hacerlo. No debo... darme por vencida...

─Al final...yo...No puede vencerte ni una sola vez...─. Me dices con voz cansada.

Rió ante sus palabras. ─...¡Qué está diciendo... el juego apenas comienza!

─Es cierto...─. Me respondes luego de unos segundos silenciosos.

Sigo escuchando su voz, en medio de esta oscuridad... ¿Cómo él escucha la mía... verdad?

─Komugi... ¿Estás ahí?

─Si, por supuesto. Es el turno de Meryem-Sama.

─Estoy un poco...cansado... voy a dormir un poco...por un rato... así que... de esta forma... ¿Podrías darme tu mano...?

No era necesario para mí responder a esa pregunta, busqué su mano y lo sentí... sentí que Meryem-Sama, estaba aquí... conmigo... y que yo, seguiría a su lado... Siempre...

─...Hasta entonces... ¿Te quedarías a mi lado?

─No lo dejaré... ¡Nosotros... siempre estaremos juntos!

─Komugi...

─Si, si. ¿Que pasa?

─Gracias...

Entre lágrimas le respondí. ─Gracias a ti también.

─Por ultima vez...

─¿Si?

─¿Podrías... llamarme por mi nombre?

Di un pequeño apretón a su mano y él devolvió la acción. ─Buenas noches─. Cerré mis ojos y pude sujetar tu cuerpo... tú solo sostenías mi mano... no me dejarías... como tampoco yo a ti... ─Meryem...

Por ultima vez, permití descubrir mi mirada, deseando en silencio... poder ver tu rostro dormido, pero mis dedos podían sentir la calidez de tu ser y eso era suficiente...

─...Voy a.. acompañarlo muy pronto...

Meryem...estaré aquí a tu...lado... haciéndote compañía por siempre... espe...rando... jugar una... vez más jugar... al...Gungi...

...con...ti...go...

* * *

Nota de autora: De solo recordar esa escena del manga, me pone tristecita... Siempre he tenido curiosidad como describiría una escena Komugi, teniendo en cuenta que ella no podía ver. Pero en fin, a mi parecer fue muy satisfactoria hacer este fic, así que, estoy contenta de haberlo hecho. Espero que a ustedes les haya gustado y me gustaría que me dijeran que les pareció... toda opinión es bien recibida.  
Bueno, les deseo una linda semana y que les vaya bien.

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


End file.
